mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Liberty
The liberty was Burn Skirata 's ship. It had turrets, many computers, a planning room, a med room and three generators in spread out rooms powering the engine and a back up weapons system etc. The ship later aqquired a metal box, then another attached to it under it to smuggle goods. It was Corellian in design and helped Burn escape many scraps and skirmishes. Guns Burn's ship was square in design and had a mounted blaster canon on top, and 2 on the side. It could be decided with one, two or all fired by a small grid on the computer's weapon control systems. A red button when pushed ejected two missile racks one on each side of the wall and mounted them to the outside walls of the ship and could fire 3 missiles at a time from the ships firing controls of the cockpit computer. A small laser canon could also come out of the bottom of the ship used by Burn for firing on incoming infantry as he needed to escape from somewhere or cover his allies. Kitchen Burn had a kitchen on the ship that had a couple counters mounted to the wall and cabinets above them. There were numerous tall and short Corellian wine bottles empty and full laying scatted across the kitchen. A toaster, oven and microwave along with a table in the middle utilizing a draw of utensils aside a dishwasher were all present in the kitchen. Cargo Hold A cargo hold for items was present near the rear of the ship on the right side and had a small 1 foot stair case leading to a small risen platform to be able to store cargo under and over it. A couple crates of cargo surrounded the platform after Burn realized packing it to the fullest was dangerous after hitting his head 7 times falling into things. A closet was also located for cargo holding next to the cockpit but was built to contain and had many holocrons in it and would be ray shielded then blast shielded storing many of Burn's secret items, lightsabers, tool boxes and credit kits along with a few missile launchers and it appeared to be a force nexus too which Burn would rarely enter always with his lightsaber drawn and appeared home to force imbued creates even like squid-like things that would occasionally attack when open. A portal was rumored to exist in there to hyperspace. One day, Burn realized this and launched a major Republic strike on it, damaging it and ending the Dark Side presence there. All Rooms A workship which Burn used to fix his occasionally broken 3 droids, house his 3 security droids, and fix things with his sub-par building skills yet mostly relying on Jet to fix things was present with an airlock med bay, energy control center that was under a light lock down and controlled the 3 power generators and ship engine and thrusters and could divert energy to lights or other areas and shut down all non-essential systems to store fuel during leaks. 3 rooms also were present, later also a bath room in the expanded model of the ship along with multiple hidden underground ship-mounted boxes under the ship with covers that could be lifted from the inside and hide in them during raids and Burn's occasional criminal smuggling business. Occasionally the med bay would be a sub-par holding area like the workshop a make do lab when it was expanded in the ship expansion. A small lounge was there in front of one room with a Viewscreen showing tapes of movies and shows. An armory was present with Mandalorian suits in the airlock and Burn occasionally stored his Burn Mobile, a coverless pick-up air speeder with a gun mounted in its back for cover fire all were present along with multiple antennas for scanning near the ramp-door of the ship which made The Liberty a very good ship with different functions and Burn saw it as such and it was in fact occasionally stored in Burn's attack cruiser he bought from the navy until he mounted it on some property of a hill he brought in Ryloth, next to all its surrounding area with a few Twi'leks in apartments that never left after he bought the land from the government which was part of the REPUBLIC there. Burn only used this for security reasons and never forced the Twi'leks to leave, keeping his ownership covert of the area and would occasionally lead patrols there but it was frequently engaged during the Battle Of Ryloth and when the droid remnants continued to attack it after (SW REPUBLIC HEROES AND CWA). Burn would occasionally set up small defences and military bases due to this. However, that is a story for another article. Burn also had a communications room similar to that in the Thunderclap from SWTOR but much larger and better equipped. Versions The Liberty discussed is the final issue used by Burn after over 30 attempts of buying and or building and modifying the right ship for him, most being too small. Sometimes Burn thought The Liberty was too large and found it hard to imagine it flying as it speeds which Burn made possible by deliberately removing its old engines and mounting 2 massive thrusters on it with removable rarely used back up thrusters that could be ejected from the ship, never used to increase spread only to use in emergencies like his emergency lightning when the normal ones failed. All ships could reach hyperspace but the coordinates were not easy for Burn to plot due to his math issues so he rarely used a navi computer and usually flew it manually all the way to the destination, taking longer than usual and often opted for friends to come with him and assist him with such. Burn's 4 tricked out astromech droids with secret concealed missile launchers in their arms that would knock them down when fired from their raw power, oil shooters to make enemies slip which often malfunctioned causing him and allies to slip, and language translation packs and 4 little blasters and dancing scripts with music, the same functions on his protocoil droids as well as occasional lights on strings at the holidays and ice projectors to freeze enemies, prob arms to shock enemies and cut through metal, pogo sticks to create massive vibrations making enemies fall and dust clouds with smoke bombs would not be asked by Burn for help as he liked to be stubborn and independent.